The present invention relates to distributing and packing technique, particularly to the automatization application in the field of the Chinese herbal medicine. More particularly, it relates to method involving storing in packet, measuring, fetching and packing etc. for Chinese herbal medicine and the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine using above methods.
Compared with the Western medicine, the Chinese herbal medicine has less the side effect and does not easily form drug resistance and can cure diseases from symptom and origin. In a wide range of the world, the vegetable drug representing by the Chinese herbal medicine has been highly regarded. But the disadvantage of Chinese herbal medicine is the fact that the preparation is much difficult. Though the prepared Chinese herbal medicine can solve the difficulty in some way, the fixed prescription is not so easy to exert the treatment effect in which the Chinese herbal medicine is quite different in curing different patient.
If each kind of Chinese herbal medicine can be distilled into effective ingredients, cranked out as the Chinese herbal medicine condensed granules and packed in certain quantity package, it will solve the problem in transportation, storage and human resources wasting and simplify the procedure of medicine taking or decocting. The patients can mix and take the medicine according to the doctor""s prescription. In a traditional Chinese herbal medicine drugstore, every sort of Chinese herbal medicine has to be searched and weighed. It leads to be inaccurate and the patients need to queue up for the medicine. The mode of the Chinese herbal medicine management restricts the improvement of the overall control level of the hospital.
One objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical method for Chinese herbal medicine allotment, to overcome the disadvantages of inaccuracy, time consuming in making up the Chinese herbal medicine, uneasiness in taking and carrying the medicine and to realize the automation in the entire process from dosage to packing and offering the medicine by the help of computer programming.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical allotting system for Chinese herbal medicine, which may replace the traditional Chinese herbal medicine drugstore. Furthermore, it can enhance the efficiency by saving time and labor while being suitable for medicine carrying and taking. Particularly speaking, the present invention is a way of medicine fetching, orienting, and transporting, packing, and offering alarm signal if medicine bags have been used out completely or misplaced on the basis of the Chinese herbal medicine bag with condensed granule inside.
The objective of the present invention can be realized by constructing an method with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine including the following steps: processing the Chinese herbal medicine into condensed granule and encapsulating those as a bunch of bags in certain quantity; placing bunches of bags provided with certain Chinese herbal medicine in predetermined quantity into respective storage units; when preparing medicine, taking out a number of medicine bags from a storage unit selected by control system based on prescription; fetching the stipulated quantity of medicine bags from the storage unit and separating the medicine bags from the bunch of the bags by medicine fetching means; carrying them to the predetermined place by transport means and packing them accordingly by packing means.
In the said method according to the present invention, the said packing step includes the following steps: delivering the medicine into the final gathering means after prepackaging by the packing means; delivering the medicine to the labeling means after packing with the final gathering means; delivering them to the exit after labeling the instruction by the labeling means.
In the said method according to the present invention, the said step for fetching and separating includes the following steps: fetching the certain quantity of medicine bags by the respective fetching means in storage units selected simultaneously and transport them to the transmission means.
In the said method according to the present invention, the said step for fetching and separating includes the following steps: fetching the scheduled quantity of medicine bags from storage units by fetching means sequentially and transport them to the transmission means.
In the said method according to the present invention, the said method further includes the following step: checking whether enough quantity of medicine bags have been stored in the storage unit whenever fetching the certain quantity of medicine bags and producing alarm signal if inadequate.
In the said method according to the present invention, the said method further includes the following steps: checking whether the medicine bags being put into the storage unit are the same as the specified variety of the medicine bags and producing alarm signal if incompatible with the specified medicine.
Another objective of the present invention can be realized by constructing an system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine of the Chinese herbal medicine, which includes control system, one or more medicine-containers consisting of a number of storage units for storing different sorts of Chinese herbal medicines and fetching means used for fetching certain quantity of medicine bags from storage unit and putting them onto conveyer belt.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said system includes a guiding means which is used for fetching the medicine and puts them onto the conveyer belt, an alarm means used for identifying and warning if certain medicine bags run down or misplaced, a checking system used for counting the quantity of the medicine fetched out, a packing means used for packing the medicine bags checked, a final gathering means used for packing medicine bags packed and a labeling means used for printing label on medicine bags packed.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said fetching means comprises a means used for separating certain quantity of medicine bags from a series of medicine bags in each storage unit by the use of the speed difference of bags in the conveyer and the intensity difference between the joint of the medicine bags and the non joint.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said fetching means comprises the paired input wheels and paired output wheels of the medicine bag, the conveying belt between the both pairs for conveying the medicine bags along movement direction of bags, the length between input and the output wheels is equal to length a of the medicine bags, the rotate speed of the said input wheels is slower than the rotate speed of the output wheels.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said fetching means comprises four axes, four wheels that are fixed on the said four axes. The said four axes are connected between high and low supporting plates through the bearings. Whenever the said axes rotate in one direction, it will drive a wheel move in the same direction. At the same time, another wheel on same axis is driven. The wheel will drive another wheel by the strap. The wheel will drive the wheel on the same axis. The wheel will drive wheel forward in the direction of the arrow. The said axis has two wheel drums. On the wheel drum, the drug bags are clamped through the knurl. The bolt forces against the bearing through the spring. Consequently the wheel drum can force against the side of the drug bags, the said fetching means further includes strap which functions as guiding for the drug bag. The said axis are provided with rubber ring to help bringing in the drug bags and splitting the chain of the drug bags.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said fetching means comprises two toothed wheels moving in the opposite direction and the said two toothed wheels can deliver one pack of drug whenever they turn into another angle. Then the medicine fetching means can deliver certain quantity of the drugs by controlling the rotating angle of the gears.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said fetching means comprises the first valve, the second valve, and control system. The said control system controls that said first valve will open and deliver certain quantity of drug bags and close itself. In the end, the second valve will be opened and drugs are fetched.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said fetching means includes the slide framework of the cam connecting rod with two cams and one slide rod, the cover which can be pushed open by the driving strap of the slide rod and the drug bucket which the its opening and closing can be controlled by the said cover.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, every storage unit consists of one fetching means. Every fetching means in each unit is provided with a guiding means, which is used as conveying the drug bags onto the conveying strap.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, all of the storage units share one fetching means. The medicine container further comprises a servomechanism that can drive the said fetching means moving to any storage unit predetermined along guide track according to the instruction from computer.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said guide track can be the upside or downside guide track. The said servo mechanism comprises a vertical guide track which can shift horizontally along the upside or downside guide track. The said fetching means can move up and down along the said vertical guide track.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said servo mechanism comprises the means which can drive the said fetching means advance and retreat in a Z direction and pull out the drug bags from the storage unit.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said guiding means is installed on the said fetching means shared and the said guiding means is made up of the vertical frame with a placket and the antileak patch with a bit superposition on the two sides of the placket. The said fetching means move up and down along the two sides of the antileak patch so as to fetch the drug bags and drop down on the conveying strap.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said guiding means includes the upright supply bucket with a side channel on the side of the medicine fetching means shared, the transport groove between the bottom of the said fetching means and the supply bucket. From the connection of the supply bucket to the placket of the said upright supply bucket, there is a antileak patch which can move up and down along with the transport groove for protecting the leaking of the drug from the opening of the supply bucket.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said guiding means can be a small box that is connected with the said fetching means. Every pack of the drug is delivered to the small box and the medicine fetching means will deliver the said small box to the exit of the tank after fetching one set pack of the medicine.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said alarm means includes the bar-code reader, the signal lamp on every unit of the medicine container. The signal lamp will light after the drugs runs out of stock. The bar-code reader will read the bar code on the drug box when append drugs. The said signal lamp will flicker if the drugs are same as medicine in the unit. After the drugs are loaded, it begins to read the bar code again. If the drugs are loaded correctly, the signal lamp will turn off.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said alarm means comprises the bar-code reader, the indicator means. After the drugs in certain unit have been fetched out, the indicator means can display the drug""s name and place. When loading the drug, the bar-code reader will read the bar code on the drug box and detect if the medicine is the right drug.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the transmission means includes the horizontal transmission strap, worktable, lifting strap connected between the end of the horizontal transmission strap and the worktable. The lifting strap has baffle plates on both sides of the transmission strap.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, a guiding patch is installed between the horizontal transmission strap and the lifting strap.
In the system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine according to the present invention, the said control system determines the medicine containers and the location of the storage unit where drug bags are taken according to the prescription.
In the embodiment of the Method and system with electronic control device for blending of Chinese herbal medicine in according to the present invention, different kinds of the condensed granule of the Chinese herbal medicines in various kind of packing can be presorted in one or more medicine containers comprising a number of storage units. The computer will determine to fetch out certain quantity of Chinese herbal medicine bags from which storage unit of which medicine containers according to the prescription, and offer them to different patients for their easy carrying and taking after picking up enough quantity and being packed. Because a servo mechanism and a guide means have been installed in the system according to the present invention. It can either ensure to fetch the medicine fast enough and to deliver in a safe way. It also ensure the curative effect and does not need to keep the patients waiting. It can save time for the patients who need to wait a long time in getting the traditional Chinese herbal medicine. In that way, the hospital can reduce the space of the drugstore; improve the working condition in drugstore and save time for the druggists. At the same time, it can prevent getting the wrong medicine or providing the wrong prescription so as to improve the safety.